


Getting A Head

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Heterosexual Sex, Male OC - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, dulluhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Surviving after your head has been bitten off is pretty unusual. But it happened to Mami, and now she has to deal with the rest of her life with a head that comes off. Including some uses she never thought she was going to get out of it.





	Getting A Head

**Getting A Head**

  
There were downsides to having your head getting bitten off. Quite a few of them really. Mami was discovering new problems every single day.  
  
Right now, she was trying to warm up for gym class, doing some stretches. And given how often her head slid off of her neck, it was _very_ difficult to get her body properly limber when if she moved it around, her head wouldn’t stay in place like it should. But it wasn’t as if Mami could get warmed up while keeping a hand pressed against her head.  
  
So when she leaned forward a bit too far, and her head slid off of her neck, Mami sighed in disappointment. It was _not_ fun to have her head (and especially her face) bounce on the floor. Especially since the gym floor wasn’t the cleanest surface in the building.  
  
Mami tried to catch herself, leaning forward to grab at her head (and hopefully _not_ by her hair or by putting a finger into her eye). However, even as she was leaning forward, her head fell into the arms of a fellow student that had been walking right in front of her.  
  
Mami blinked. This change in perspective was _not_ something she got used to easily. But she could still see the rest of the gym as the boy kept on walking, and she could feel him bringing her head back close to him.  
  
“Excuse me,” Mami said, putting her hands on her hips as she tried to orientate herself to figure out where her head and her body were in relation to each other. “Please take a few steps backwards.”  
  
“Sorry,” the boy whispered, even as he turned Mami’s head around so that she was forced to stare at the white t-shirt he wore. “Can’t stay in here.”  
  
“I’m not asking for you to stay here,” Mami said, her voice cooling a bit as, behind her, her body set out after her head and the boy, hopefully not knocking anyone or anything over in her path. “I just need you to put my head down so that I can retrieve it.”  
  
Mami looked up as far as she could to see who, exactly, had taken her head. She couldn’t actually make out much of his face. Just enough to recognize him as someone she saw in the corridors of the school, without actually being able to assign a name or any kind of personality to him.  
  
Mami could just barely see the gym roof above him. She couldn’t see her body, though, and was forced to slowly grope along one wall, hoping that there wasn’t a cart or rack in her way.  
  
“Where are you going, anyway?” Mami asked, looking at him, although she didn’t have much of a choice. “Gym is about to start, and you’re obviously dressed for it.”  
  
“Screw gym,” the boy said. “Those stupid meatheads, always picking on me in it.” He stepped through a door, with the new room having a much lower ceiling. “The teacher’s just as stupid, if he’s never noticed me leaving every day.”  
  
Mami tried to look around, doing her best to figure out where they were _now_. But with just her head, not even her neck, that _really_ wasn’t very easy. She tried to remember the layout of the gym. There were just so many options. The boys and the girls locker rooms, ditto for the bathrooms, and two separate entrances and exits that lead to the rest of the school. He could be in any of them.   
  
Well, probably not the girls locker room or bathroom. She certainly hoped not, at least. That would cause quite a bit of fuss that Mami didn’t really want to be part of.  
  
“Here we go,” the boy said, moving around. Ever since the… incident, Mami had gotten good at interpreting how bodies moved, and she thought that he was sitting down. “_This_ is how I get my exercise.”  
  
He reached down, right in front of Mami’s face. Mami’s eyes followed him, and she sighed as she saw that he was pulling his penis out of his gym shorts. That was _not_ good part of a good exercise regime.  
  
On the plus side, that jostled Mami around enough that she could get a look at where she was. The rows of benches and lockers told her that she was in one of two places. And that it was probably the boys locker room. Out on the gym floor, Mami’s body paused as she reoriented herself, trying to figure out where she was and how to get to the locker room from there. She hoped nobody was trying to talk to her.  
  
“I’m sorry that you’re being bullied,” Mami said, and she truly was. Her regret over that wasn’t as deep as it could have been though, and wasn’t likely to increase very much until her head and her body were reunited. “But it really doesn’t have anything to do with me. So I would _suggest_,” the tone Mami used suggested, in turn, that it wasn’t much of a suggestion, “that you put my head back outside of the locker room, facing the gym.”  
  
The boy had tilted Mami’s head back a bit to look at her while she was talking. That gave her a better look at him, though he wasn’t that interesting to look at. Just another male student, one of hundreds that the school had.  
  
“Nah,” the boy said after a moment. A smile crept across his face. “How about you give me?”  
  
Mami waited, seeing if anything more was going to be said. When the boy just kept on wearing that same small smile, she sighed.  
  
“Give you _what_?” Mami asked.  
  
“Give me head,” the boy said, chuckling at his joke.   
  
Mami was less amused by the attempted humor. Especially when the boy tilted her head forward and started sliding his shaft against her lips. Mami’s eyebrows drew together, and her body, still somewhere out on the gym floor, tensed up, one hand forming into a fist, a finger rubbing against the ring she would use to transform.  
  
For all of that, Mami still hadn’t done a good job of keeping her mouth shut. The boy slid his cock into her mouth, filling her up before Mami was really able to think about the situation. Mami’s eyes got wide, and she tried to say something, even as her mouth was stuffed with the boy’s rod.  
  
Mami had never given a blowjob before. She had never had a boyfriend, and she hadn’t thought she would ever get one, especially with her body in its current dissembled state. She really didn’t know what she was doing, beyond that teeth weren’t something she should be using if she wanted to make this pleasurable.  
  
And Mami thought she did, at least until her body arrived. As a mere head, the only option she had were her words, and the boy had already proved resistant to _that_. Well, she had one other option, though it wasn’t one that Mami had ever thought she would use before it ended up happening.  
  
The boy had a firm grip on the sides and back of Mami’s head, and was lifting her up and down along his shaft. She tried to glare up at him, but the angle she was at meant that she couldn’t see a thing above his chest. All she could do was get moved up and down, and wonder when her body, still slowly moving along the wall, would get her.  
  
It shouldn’t take _too_ much longer, Mami thought. Even at the speed she was moving. She was ninety percent certain she remembered how many doors she would need to get her body past before she reached the boys locker room. She just wasn’t sure what would happen to her head in that time.  
  
“Oh yeah,” the boy moaned. Mami could feel his arms quivering as he held onto her. “Oh man. This is so much better than masturbating. You’re so _good_ at this.”  
  
Mami felt a flicker of pride at that, though mostly she was surprised that she _was_ good at something she had never done before, and that seemed to need a lot of skill to do well. After all, a boy’s penis was supposed to be very sensitive.  
  
Mami could feel the boy’s shaft reaching quite far into her mouth. _Past_ her mouth, even, right into her throat. Shouldn’t she have a gag reflex or something, that would stop this from happening? Apparently not, since Mami could _feel_ the boy’s shaft reaching far into her throat, though not, thankfully, _past_ her throat and into the open air. As confusing and strange as this all was, that would make things _so_ much worse.  
  
“God,” the boy moaned, “your tongue-!”  
  
The boy wasn’t even looking down at Mami. Instead, his head was tilted backwards, staring at the ceiling as he pushed Mami’s head up and down along his shaft. Mami felt a bit disgruntled over that. If he was going to use her detached head as a masturbatory aid, then the least he could do was look down at her as he was doing it.  
  
Although when her body arrived, he wasn’t going to be using her head for _anything_. And Mami hoped that her body arrived soon. As near as she could tell, her body was still on the right path, slowly making its way along the wall. Someone had tried to grab her, but Mami had no idea who, or what they wanted. And there was no way to communicate, so Mami had just ignored them and kept on going, searching for her head.  
  
And trying to not think too hard on what she was feeling inside of herself. There were some _strange_ feelings welling up inside of Mami. Well, not strange. Not really. Mami masturbated often enough to know what lust felt like. But she just couldn’t believe she was getting turned on from having her head stolen from the rest of her body and used as a way to get off by a boy who’s name she didn’t even know.  
  
Even if Mami couldn’t believe it, it was still happening. As the boy pushed and pulled her head up and down along his shaft, Mami could feel herself growing aroused. She wished that the girls gym uniform came with panties and a bra, since she was starting to think that she would be showing signs of her arousal any second now. At least, even if her nipples were standing out from her boobs, she wouldn’t have to see who had noticed them.  
  
While she waited for her body to come back to her, Mami wasn’t sure what else she should be doing. It wasn’t as if she could talk, with the boy’s shaft in her mouth and down her throat. And it wasn’t as if she could do much of anything else. So, she supposed, she might as well do what she could. Which was giving the best blowjob she could.  
  
Mami pressed her tongue against the shaft moving in and out of her mouth. It was the first penis she had ever interacted with, and she wasn’t sure what she thought about it. The taste was… actually there wasn’t much of a taste to it at all. It was like licking Mami’s own hand. There was nothing _there_.  
  
Even as Mami thought that, she tasted something. Her eyes widened, and then rolled. Precum. That was what she was tasting. Although _tasting_ might be a bit too strong of a word for the extremely subtle salty taste.  
  
It wasn’t exactly bad, though. Of course, that might be because there was so little of it that Mami couldn’t form much of an opinion one way or another. The boy would have to produce a lot more of it before Mami could really come to a decision on whether or not she liked the taste.  
  
And it seemed Mami was going to get that chance. The boy was still thrusting into her mouth, a combination of his hips moving back and forth and his hands pulling Mami’s head up and down along his shaft. And he was starting to produce more precum.  
  
Mami was beginning to wonder if her body would arrive before the boy came. She had yet to turn the corner of the gym’s perimeter yet, and that meant she probably still had a long way to go before she arrived at the boy’s locker room. A _very_ long way to go, at the cautious pace she was being forced to move at.  
  
Mami was also starting to wonder why she found sucking this nameless boy’s shaft so _hot_. Her body was getting more and more turned on as she was pulled along the boy’s rod. Thankfully, Mami had yet to _do_ anything about that arousal, since her body was in sight of over two dozen people. She was still feeling the quivering in her thighs, though, that said that she was feeling the arousal building inside of her. And, for that matter, there was probably a damp spot forming on her bloomers, and her nipples were sticking out from her boobs.  
  
Mami did her best to sigh around the boy’s shaft. Then she kept on licking, pressing her tongue along the rod as it moved back and forth inside of her. She wondered how long the boy could last. If he spent all of gym inside the locker room masturbating, every day, then he probably had a lot of stamina built up. And Mami thought that she was less skilled at giving a blowjob than the boy was at touching himself.  
  
Mami didn’t let the thought of her own inexperience stop her. She kept on sucking and licking, doing whatever seemed like a good idea to make the boy cum. She even spoke a bit, though the only way she could tell what she was saying was because she already _knew_. If the boy even realized she was doing more than moaning, he didn’t try to respond to her words.  
  
He just kept on moving Mami’s head up and down along his shaft, over and over again, sometimes varying the angle, sometimes picking up the pace. And when he picked up the pace, he didn’t slow back down again. He kept on moving Mami’s head along his shaft faster and faster.  
  
Mami realized he really _was_ getting close to his orgasm. She wondered how big it would be, and how much of a mess it would make on her. She supposed she might as well stop wondering, since she was going to find out any moment now.  
  
The boy’s panting was growing more and more ragged as he used Mami’s head. If Mami strained, she could just make out his expression. He had a very big, very desperate smile on his face as he fucked her mouth and neck. He had to be right on the brink of orgasm.  
  
And then he came. Mami gasped, feeling her mouth suddenly get flooded with semen, thick strands of it clinging to the roof of her mouth and the insides of her cheeks and her tongue. It was _thick_, and far, far saltier than she had been expecting it to taste. Mami gurgled, her body twitching as it turned the corner. This wasn’t at all what she had been expecting.  
  
But it was what she was getting, so she supposed she had to make the best of it. Mami could feel more and more semen spurting into her mouth, and starting to trickle down her throat. And then out of her throat, dropping down onto the concrete floor beneath the two of them.  
  
The boy’s expression had relaxed into a blissful expression. He slumped backwards, keeping Mami’s mouth wrapped around his shaft. It wasn’t softening very much, or very quickly. And that wasn’t helping Mami deal with the semen still inside of her mouth.  
  
She couldn’t spit it out, with the boy’s shaft still stretching out her lips, and she was forced to swallow it, her tongue doing its best to work around the boy’s rod as she let the cum slide into her throat and then drip out of her neck. It kind of gave Mami the shivers, listening to the plopping sounds as the semen fell out of her neck.  
  
“Wow,” the boy said, looking down at Mami’s head and stroking her hair. “I mean, _wow_.” He smiled. “That’s way better than masturbating was. Like, way better.” He rolled his shoulders. “I bet we can go again before gym gets over. You’re fine with that, right?”  
  
Mami perked up as she heard the locker room door open. Mostly because her body had just opened a door. Mami looked as far to one side as she could manage. And, sure enough, around the corner came her body.  
  
Mami was _very_ glad to see it, walking towards her head and the boy, looking cute enough in the tight white t-shirt and the red bloomers all the girls had to wear. It was just so _distressing_ for her head and her body to be separated like this. She supposed other people would find it worrisome as well, but Mami had a very long-lasting reason to want her head and her body returned, as opposed to the few brief seconds anyone else would have.  
  
The boy’s eyes got wide as Mami walked up to him. Now that she could finally see, it was _so_ much easier to avoid the benches in her path. She could walk right up to him and grab her head out of his slack hands.  
  
Mami sighed in relief as she felt her own fingers wrap around her head once more. She lifted herself up to chest level, resting the back of her head against her breasts. She stared at the boy, finally getting a good look at the person who had stolen her head and then used it as a masturbatory aid. He looked a bit worried, a bit confused, but mostly he still looked turned on. He seemed to have trouble deciding if he wanted to look at Mami’s head or at her neck.  
  
Mami resolved the issue by reaching out to him, extending her arms and bringing her head right in front of him. Then she kissed him on the lips, her tongue reaching out and sliding into his mouth. He made a shocked sound at that, stiffening up. He didn’t pull away, though, and the two of them kept on kissing for a while.  
  
Finally, Mami pulled her head back towards her body. She carefully balanced her head on one arm as she wiped her lips clean with her other hand. Then she stared at the boy.  
  
“W-what was that for?” The boy asked, his cheeks red and his crotch starting to swell again.  
  
_“Line thirteen, remember?” Mami hissed. “And shoves their lips together while she rides him cowgirl.” She glared at him, putting her free hand on her hip. “Didn’t you read the script?”  
  
“That stuff changes every week,” the boy whispered, pushing himself back along the bench so there was room for Mami to sit down on his lap. “I was supposed to be a perp and you were supposed to be a loli cop, remember?”  
  
“Shut up and get back on script,” Mami said, running her free hand through her hair and making sure it was all in place._  
  
“Oh,” Mami said, _trying to remember if the boy had been given a name_, “you… you!”  
  
She sat down on his lap and pulled her bloomers to one side, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a thing underneath them. That got quite the nice reaction from the boy as he swallowed and stared down at her wet pussy. Mami ran two fingers along her slit, and drew them back, admiring the arousal that lightly coated them.  
  
Mami kept a _very_ firm grip on her head as she rose up and positioned herself over the boy’s shaft. She smiled down at him, before sinking down onto his cock. It felt _good_. Mami had never had sex before, but it felt _so_ good as the boy’s shaft sank deeper and deeper into her body, filling up her pussy. It just might be the best thing she had ever felt in her life. And she wanted to feel a _lot_ more of it.  
  
Mami started riding the boy, not giving him any more of a choice than he had given her. Not that he was complaining. In fact, the dumbstruck look on his face was kind of cute, as a well-built, headless girl rode him in the locker room.  
  
Mami’s face was slowly relaxing into an expression of utmost bliss. It felt so _good_ to have a cock inside of her. What had she been missing, not letting herself get fucked like this? It was so far inside of her, making her feel so good, the pleasure only increasing as Mami bobbed up and down along the shaft, sinking down until her thighs were pressed against the boy’s before rising back up along it, until the very tip was still inside. And then Mami would go back down, repeating the entire process.  
  
The boy didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. Mami was holding her head in front of her stomach, so her breasts were on full display, standing out proudly from the tight, clinging confines of her t-shirt. Sometimes he looked at them, and his hands rose up, and Mami thought that he was going to touch her boobs. Then they sank back down to his sides, before he reached out and almost touched her hips.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Mami asked as kindly as she could while she was still getting fucked, feeling better than she had ever felt before. “Not sure what to do?”  
  
The boy shook his head. He was busy watching Mami’s breasts rise and fall in her top, bouncing around as Mami rode him. He was licking his lips every now and then as he stared.  
  
“It’s okay to touch them,” Mami said, freeing one hand from holding her head to give her boobs a quick grope.  
  
The boy didn’t hesitate for very long after that. Mami moaned in satisfaction as her breasts got grabbed, the boy’s hands sinking into her tits. It felt nice. Not quite as nice as when Mami was masturbating, because she knew how to take care of her own boobs. But it still felt _very_ nice, and added a bit more pleasure to what Mami was already feeling.  
  
Mami kept hold of her head with one hand, as her other slid down to her crotch. Her fingers brushed against the boy’s shaft as it went in and out of Mami’s pussy, and she followed it up, until she reached her clit. Mami sighed as she brushed her clit. The tingles of warm electricity made her shiver, and she did it again and again, taking a few seconds between each brush. It was working wonders on her, and she was beginning to feel so _good_.  
  
Mami closed her eyes, and felt her body shiver as she was filled up. She could feel the boy’s dick inside of her, stretching her out in ways that her fingers _never_ could. It was amazing, and she could feel the pleasure building and building inside of her, taking her closer and closer to an orgasm. And it would be a really _good_ orgasm, she was sure of that. She would just need a few more minutes…  
  
Mami was making soft squeaking sounds, and her hands were tightly clutching her head as she rode the boy. She was feeling so _good_, the warmth inside of her was spreading out, filling her up, filling every inch of her, and she was getting so, _so_ close to an orgasm. The best orgasm of her life. She just needed a little bit more…  
  
Then the boy grabbed her boobs again. The pleasure (mixed with a bit of discomfort) was enough to push Mami over the edge. She gasped, her yellow eyes shooting open wide as she came, her body wobbling too and fro on top of the boy.  
  
Mami’s orgasm was _amazing_. It was good beyond words, the absolute best thing she had ever experienced. She gasped, her entire body shivering as she felt the pleasure rushing through her, leaving behind a wonderful heat. Her pussy squeezed down _tightly_ around the boy’s shaft, and she could feel her production of arousal suddenly increasing.  
  
“Ghk!” The boy squeaked, his eyes crossing as the pressure around his penis suddenly increased a _lot_. “M-Mami!”  
  
The boy came as well, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of Mami. She groaned, feeling the shaft pressing against her insides in all new ways. That was far less important, though, than getting to feel his cum shooting inside of her.  
  
It felt _good_, having that hot, _hot_ semen splashing around inside of her, reaching parts of her that even the boy’s shaft hadn’t been able to touch. Mami’s fingers tightened around her head, and she shivered, her hips jerking back and forth as she felt her inner walls get covered.  
  
The two of them managed to keep going for a while after their shared orgasm. Or at least Mami did, rising up and down along the shaft that was still inside of her, seeking a bit more stimulation as she came down from the heights of a really _wonderful_ orgasm. It still felt nice to ride his dick, even as it shrank inside of her.  
  
But finally, it got small enough that Mami couldn’t feel much of anything from it. She could still feel the semen leaking out of her, but the dick that had put it there wasn’t around for her to enjoy anymore. She sighed, stroking her hand across her forehead.  
  
Then she tilted her head back so that she could look up at the boy. He had quite the worn-out, goofy expression on his face. Like he couldn’t really believe what had happened to him. Mami was surprised herself. For any number of reasons.  
  
Like that anyone would ever be interested in a girl in her current state. With how her head didn’t need to stay attached to her body to live, how it could tuck right underneath her arm or sit on a shelf as she slept, Mami didn’t think that anyone would _ever_ love her, or even lust after her. But this boy, what he had done…  
  
Mami wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. She swallowed, looking up at the boy. Could even someone like her really find love?  
  
_“Okay,” the boy said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, “that a wrap? You and me cuddling as my cum fills your pussy?”  
  
“No,” Mami said, glaring at him a bit. There was taking a loose approach to the story outline and then there was this. “We walk off into the sunset, now that we’re a couple.”  
  
“A couple?” The boy asked, looking quizzical. “Based on what?”  
  
“Based on that’s what’s in the script, and do you want to spend time whining about something that won’t change, or do you want to finish the job?”   
  
The boy rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. He adjusted his grip on Mami so he wasn’t actually groping her tits when he asked her out._  
  
“Uh, Mami,” the boy said, looking off to the side for a second before looking back, “would you… I mean,” he coughed into his balled up hand, “would you like to go out for tea after classes get done today?”  
  
“Oh!” Mami clasped one hand to her cheek while making sure she kept a firm grip on her head with the other one. “Do you mean that?” The boy nodded, and Mami had to wipe a tear away from the intensity of the feelings welling up inside of her. “Oh, yes, yes of course!” Mami said, wrapping him in a hug, using both arms. Her head was trapped in between their bodies. “Nobody’s ever asked that of me before!”  
  
The two of them separated, and Mami gave the boy a very large, very happy grin. What a _wonderful_ person he was, to ask someone like Mami out on a date.  
  
Mami sighed, cradling her head against her chest. That felt _nice_. Very, very nice. The hot semen, deep inside of her pussy, filling her up like that, it scratched her itch in a way that masturbating never really could. She smiled up at the body as she slowly rose off of his cock. And then there was the emotional side to it as well, something that made Mami feel even _better_.  
  
She needed to do a bit of juggling as she adjusted her red bloomers and cleaned herself up. In fact, she ended up giving her head to the boy to hold as she worked. But it only took a minute or so, and then she was ready. She glanced at her watch. Ready to go to her next class, since gym was almost done. It was hard to believe that they had spent an hour in here, but they had.  
  
“Would you like to walk with me?” Mami asked, sneaking an arm around him as he still carried her head in both hands.  
  
“Yes,” the boy said, quickly and brightly. “That sounds nice.” He coughed, and Mami didn’t need to be looking at him to see that his cheeks were turning red. “That sounds really, really nice.”  
  
Mami smiled, and hoped that the boy could see it, even though her head was sitting in front of and below his eyes. The two of them started walking towards the lockers to get changed. Mami had a good feeling about this.  
  
After all, if someone who stole her head and used it to give himself a blowjob wouldn’t make for a caring, attentive boyfriend, who _could_?


End file.
